the heartless demon , Asura
by THE.YAOI.PIRATE
Summary: What happens when the terrifying demon Asura (zoro) come across a small wounded boy who , as he soon finds out is more than meets the eye? And what happens when the boys brothers mistake zoro to be the one that hurt their little brother?
1. running

hello , I am a new writer and this is the first time I have written or published any thing ! so yeah im really exited and a bit nervous.

Any way this is a yaoi (boyxboy) so if you don't like don't read!

disclaimer: I don't own one piece never have never will unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.U**

**hello , I am a new writer and this is the first time I have written or published any thing ! so yeah im really exited and a bit nervous.**

**Any way this is a yaoi (boyxboy) so if you don't like don't read!**

**warning for violence , death and language.**

**disclaimer: I don't own one piece never have never will unfortunately.**

**sorry for any confusion , if you have any questions just ask :)**

**onto the story.**

the two boys ran through the dark forest terrified eyes darting in every direction and chests heaving in exertion , they pushed themselves to run faster when they heard cackling from behind them getting closer , the darkness seemed to press in on all sides so that neither of them could see any thing , so when one of the boys failed to notice the root that stuck out of the ground before it was too late , his foot caught it and he went flying towards the ground with a pained yell , he knew immediately that his ankle was broken by the odd angle it was in.

"come on hurry , get up their right behind us!" begged the older boy above him, he tried to move his ankle but it was to painful.

the boy felt hopeless and useless while he was lying on the ground

"I cant luffy my ankles broken , just leave me and run!" the boy said trying to hold back tears but couldn't stop his voice from cracking .

luffy shook his head "no" he shook harder "NO , I wont leave you koby , ill carry you or , or I can fight ill figh-"

"NO!"koby gripped luffys shirt tight in his fist "no you must not fight them , they will kill you no matter how strong you are! just leave me and run!"

tears fell from luffys eyes and he sobbed as his friend spoke again.

"if you die then this was all for nothing , you must not die , you have to survive!" koby was yelling now and crying too , crying because he knew he was going to die.

"no I can carry you!" luffy pleaded with him.

"I will only slow you down , you must go by your self and you must make it to shanks or one of your brothers , you are already badly wounded you need to be treated as soon as possible!"

luffys hand went to the bandage on his chest which was soaked with blood and more was seeping out by the minute

just as koby was building his courage the both heard a noise that made them freeze in fear . laughter . closer this time.

luffy turned back to koby to find his eyes hardened with determination.

"go" he said it so softly but so sternly.

luffy shook his head and opened his mouth again about to say something.

"GO! or I will kill you my self!" koby yelled at the older boy who flinched having never heard such steel in his friends voice until now.

he slowly rose but his body trembled with the effort and he turned around and started to walk away but stopped and said two words as the tears poured down his face but they were hidden from the world by his dark locks that shadowed his eyes.

"gomena koby!" at that he sobbed and ran into the forest away from his doomed friend , knowing that if he looked back he wouldn't be able to leave his friend whom he had know almost all his life , he felt utterly useless because he couldn't save his friend , if only he had been stronger then maybe he could of saved his friends maybe he could have avoided this nightmare , but no he had to be weak.

koby shivered as he saw his friend disappear into the dark ,knowing that he would never get to see him again , he hoped he was alone , it would be better that way but it seemed that the universe was conspiring against him and he heard footsteps from behind him he slowly turned towards the sound and watchedd a seven shadows emerged from the dark . six men and one woman.

a tall man wearing a top hat walked up to him and bent down slowly looking him straight in the eye , and koby froze this man had the coldest eyes in the world and right now they were focused on him.

the tall man narrowed his eyes at him " where is he , scum?" he growled in a low threatening voice that could make the strongest of men cry and run away , but koby stayed silent.

the mans cold eyes flashed with anger at being ignored and he curled his clawed fingers around the boys neck and lifted him so that his feet were dangling above the ground , he dug his nails in and squeezed painfully , " I said where is he?!" he hissed loudly clenching his fingers again and making the young boy gasp in pain, lucci liked to put people through pain it seemed.

"careful now , we don't want to kill him ... yet." came a silky voice from the women , kalifa was her name " we want to have a little fun before we kill him don't we?" she inquired teasingly.

"chapapa , that sounds like a great idea!" came the scratchy voice of a stout round man with a zip for a mouth.

"yoiyoiyoi , indeed it does fukoru , what do you think kaku?" said a loud tall man with long pink hair and a shakujo staff.

A long square nose man mused over this then a wide smile spread across his face " hmm it would be nice , I was getting quite bored!" he chuckled quietly towards kumadori.

a man with a long pony tail frowned at this "what are you talking about the funnest bit is the chase!" he fumed , Jabra had always liked the hunt , it exited him.

"if you say so." the long nosed one sighed.

lucci scowled at his teams conversation " we will be doing no such things . we will get information out of this brat , kill him , find the other on and then kill him as well . and even if we don't get information we will still kill him and eventually catch the other little brat."

kalifa pouted in disappointment " your no fun!"

lucci shrugged off the insult and turned back to the boy struggling in his grasp , trembling from hearing what the demons had said.

" I will ask you one more time." lucci growled lowly in the boys ear "where is the boy?"

koby shuddered then hardened his eyes and looked at lucci with determination " I - I don't c care if you kill you I w -will never tell you where he is! " koby grinned triumphantly at saying this to the demon.

lucci raised his brow , amused at his courage "what a pity , very well " he drawled bordly and flicked his wrist snapping the boys neck and killing him instantly , the smile fell from kobys lips as the light left his eyes and his life escaped him. lucci threw him to the ground like a rag doll and turned to the last member of the group.

"blueno , its about time we went back to head quarters." he stated addressing the burly man with the horn hairstyle.

blueno nodded slightly and stepped forward holding out his hand and a door formed in front of it out of thin air, he opened is and stepped through shortly followed by the others.

lucci was the last one to go through the air door but stopped having heard a small sound , his cat like eyes scanned the dense forest slowly but could not find the cause of the sound , he turned and swiftly stepped through after the others.

onece the door finally slid shut luffy fell to his knees , his body wracked by powerful sobs he threw his head back and screamed in agony at the terrible ache in his heart , his scream echoed though out the forest causing birds to take flight and small animals cower in fear. but he also woke something that was not meant to be awake.

the boy fell back once his howls of pain had stopped and just lay there for a while looking at nothing , after who know how long he stood up feeling numb from sadness and started walking in a random direction , not seeing , not hearing and not feeling any thing and that was good because if he felt anything he was going cry again.

after walking for what felt like hours the boy fell to the floor with a thump and slowly turned around to lay on his back , he stared at the sky and felt the ache in his chest but this time it wasn't sadness , that was still there but this pain came from the wound from his chest , it had opened up again and he faintly recalled some one say that if that happened again he would die. He knew this but he did not have the strength to move even his eyes , so he gave up and welcomed what he thought was death , but not before he heard the faint foot steps of something approaching , but just then he couldn't bring himself to care , he was just so... tired , that was the last thing that passed through his head before he fell in to the welcoming darkness.

zoro walked towards where he thought the scream had come from and planned on gutting whom ever had made the horrible racket and disturbed his nap , zoro dawdled through the clearing but stopped when he saw the dead body on the ground , his hand automatically went to his swords and his eyes roamed the field suspiciously but found nothing out of the ordinary , he sceptically approached the body and bent over it examining it , the kill was fresh only a few hours old at most , but it hadn't been him who had screamed , no the pinkette would have had no time to scream , his neck was snapped he would have died instantly.

the scream zoro had heard had been filled with agony and sadness , so there was another...

zoro looked up and peered through forest for any signs of life but there was none , he frowned and inhaled deeply but immediately coughed loudly and sneezed . this place was filled with demon stench , about seven of them maybe eight , they were probably the ones who killed the boy. zoro inhaled again ignoring the smell of the demons and went deeper catching a very interesting smell , one not quite human but not demon either , he frowned , how intriguing. he smiled then as excitement filled him , he decided he was going to follow this smell and find what it belonged to.

as zoro took off in a run adrenaline filled his veins making his in self want to come out and play but he just scowled and pushed it down again as he jumped over a fallen tree and ran through a field much too fast to be humanly possible , he stopped suddenly smelling something else near the thing he wanted, he growled softly and flitted to where the smell was strongest and burst through a group of trees into a clearing to sea a hideous demon that looked to be half scorpion half human with a bit of snake mixed in there , along its back were deadly looking spikes which oozed acid along with its massive tail tipped with a spear head of toxic venom , it had its slavering jaws above a small human boy and was about to bite down when zoro felt a wave of pure fury towards the disgusting creature and drew all of his swords placing them in their rightful places and charged the beast transforming as he did into asura, two arms became six and one head became three and his three deadly swords became nine even more deadly with the unholy fire that was raging on each blade , he roared as he attacked the creature which had finally noticed him and hissed in pain as two blades found their mark creating two large gashes which sizzled and bubbled into the demons flesh. the enraged demon screeched and flung blindly at asura never even landing a hit , the thing backed away slowly and glared at asura it then bent down and fired its spikes at him , asura didn't expect this and his eyes widened as he dodged just in time , one spike however just grazed him and the torn flesh began to sting and expand asura scowled at his arm and intensified his flames which healed the broken flesh. Asura turned back to his prey finding it shaking slightly finally having realised he could not defeat this opponent , the demon stepped backwards then turn tail and ran but asura wasn't going to let him go that easily , he disappeared and then reappeared right in front of the demon making its eyes widen comically before they went dull as asura impaled it with all nine swords then swept them outwards tearing the demon apart. as the blood rained down on him his arms and heads went back to normal and the adrenaline slowly faded he breathed out deeply and turned back to the boy.

as he slowly padded up to the boy he noted how young he looked only at most seventeen and how damaged he was , there were to many scratches , bruises and scars to count . the boy had long spiky black hair that framed his face and a small crescent shaped scar under his left eye , which were brown an-wait his eyes were brown? he looked again and his eyes widened slightly as he saw the boy watching him silently .

the boy opened his mouth as if to speak but then frowned up at zoro and closed his mouth again a confused look upon his face.

zoro raised an eyebrow in question at the boy.

this time the boy did speak "who are you?"

zoro frowned "roronoa zoro " he stated simply.

this time the boys expression darkened " are you going to try and kill me as well?" he looked into zoros eyes looking for the answer.

"no"

the boys face broke into a massive toothy grin then which surprised zoro to no end "Good , i'm Monkey D. Luffy by the way !" the boy , luffy stated happily.

zoro was shocked not only did it look like this boy just went through hell but he was also a D.

as zoro looked at the boy he couldn't help but be surprised at how happy he was , was it just because he had said he wasn't going to kill him? for all this boy knew he could have been lying , he was far to trusting.

the boy yawned loudly and blinked blearily at zoro before he fell asleep , snoring lightly .

zoro blinked comically.

"his asleep?" he asked him self.

as it seemed the boy was gone to the world zoro continued to study him and noticed a shaggy well worn straw hat laying next to the boy , he was wearing denim shorts and a bright red vest that was open , you would have thought that he looked weak until you looked closer and saw his toned arms and well built abs.

looking at the boys chest zoros eyes widened , wrapped around him was layer upon layer of bandages but even so they were soaked with blood . kneeling down next to him zoro took one sword out and cut the bandages cleanly before slowly peeling them away what he saw made him jerk back in surprise , right in the middle of the boys chest was a gaping hole at least as big at his fist and it was a least four inches deep it also had burn marks surrounding it, looking further zoro noted that several of his ribs were broken or cracked. How could this scrawny boy have survived so long with these wounds it was more than impossible!

zoro warred with himself stuck between leaving the boy here to die in peace or trying to save him. zoro frowned for the hundredth time since meeting the boy , he had never wanted to save anyone else before , so what mad this boy so different?

the green haired demon stood up and just simply frowned down at the teen for a few minutes before finally deciding (if a little begrudgingly) to save the boy.

he bent down and lifted the strange boy into his arms (not even bothered by his weight) before walking off into the direction he thought the only person he could friend in this whole forest lived , he was going to meet a certain furry little doctor.

**A.U**

**omg its finally done , the first chapter of my first story! this is so exiting for me you have no idea!**

**any way if you liked this please review and give advise and or creative critism , because I kinda know I made a few mistakes.**

**also if you want to make up your own demons for this story that would be helpful and if you have any ideas where this story could go the please tell me coz right now im just wingin it!**

**any way until the next chappie see ya! kisses to every bodies xox**


	3. healing

**this is the second official chappie of this story and will be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**warning yaoi , don't like don't read.**

**im sorry that this took to long I wrote a over 9000 word chappie then deleted it :I (its over nine thousand! :D , DBZ fans will know what im talking about)**

**so any way should I make chappies shorter or longer than they are?**

**warning: yaoi ,(eventual)violence , death , language.**

**disclaimer: still don't own one piece or the characters. :C**

**onto the storeh!**

zoro was lazily walking through a sunny glade on the way to see his furry friend.

He knew he wasn't lost. But then again that rock seems to be following him , and that tree. They were planning something and zoro knew it. He scowled at them , making a huffing noise as he did so.

after hours of walking and many creative curses later , he finally found himself in a familiar clearing with a small cottage near middle .

he sighed in relief upon seeing it and hurriedly jogged upto it only to groan in pain as lightning flashed behind his eyes and it felt like his head was about to explode , he doubled over clutching his head with both hands and therefore dropping the boy , but zoro didn't notice his mind was on other things at the moment.

He weakly looked upto the cottage an called out , "chopp..er , help!"

"ahhh! , zoro I didn't know it was you!" cried a panicked voice and just as fast as the pain appeared it was gone and zoro sighed as he stood back up looking down at chopper who was fidgeting nervously.

zoro chuckled softly "I see that old hag kurahas protection barriers are still working."

"oh yeah she made them a bit stronger before she left." said chopper softly looking down at his feet.

zoro raised a brow "where did she go?" chopper looked really sad as he thought back on it.

"she went back to drum island because she said I was now too old for her to look after."

"well doesn't that mean that she thinks that you are now good enough and she doesn't have to teach you anymore?" zoro questioned trying to bring light to the situation.

and it worked chopper face lit up like Christmas and he started to do a twirly dance "just cuz she did that doesn't mean im happy , you bastard!"

zoro chuckled at his friends antics but his face soon fell as he remembered why he had come here. he whipped around and soon found what he was looking for , the boy , luffy was lying on the ground a few feet away where zoro had dropped him.

"chopper you need to help this boy , his very badly injured!" zoro yelled at chopper from the boys side making him jump but he recovered quickly and his face settled into his professional doctor face as he hurried up to zoro to examine the boy.

The little doctors eyes widened as he saw all the blood and how badly wounded the boy was , he looked at zoro with an unspoken question.

"Ill tell you later." zoro said having already known what chopper was about to ask.

The doctor nodded , jumped to his feet and hurried to the cottage , he looked behind him at zoro "quickly , bring him inside."

zoro nodded and picked the boy up carefully and followed after the doctor.

once inside zoro noted that the place hadn't changed much from the last time he was here. Every thing still looked cozy and warm with a fire place in the corner and large comfy sofas surrounding it. Chopper walked up to a small Persian rug that was on the floor and briskly lifted it away , underneath was a small steel trap door with a key pad next to it. Chopper punched in the password and opened the hatch to expose a set of stairs , the small doctor jumped down them and zoro followed suit.

The stairs led to a long blank white passage way , chopper took them through many lefts and rights and soon zoro had no idea where he was.

as they made one more left turn , zoro saw the door which the furry doctor paused at and sighed in relief.

Zoro walked through the door way and glanced around uneasily , he didn't really like hospital or clinics much , the smell made him uneasy.

"lay him on the bed." chopper instructed in full doctor mode now.

Zoro did as he was told and gently put the limp body on the clinically white sheets of the hospital bed.

Chopper was whizzing about , gathering equipment such as gloves and anaesthetic , disinfectant .

the doctor looked at zoro as if he was considering something but quickly shook his head."zoro I need to examine him and then start surgery immediately." he stated calmly.

zoro nodded getting the hint and walked over to the nearest wall and slumped down to the floor , he watched as the doctor inspected the wounded boy , he took his pulse checked his throat and then his eyes , as he looked into one of the boys eyes he frowned "his eyes are strange..."

zoros brows creased at the sudden statement and he hefted himself off the floor to see what the doctor meant. As he approached the doctor he saw many emotions pass over his furry face , confusion , mild shock but most of all fear. As zoro peered into the boys face , his eyes widened slightly . One of his eyes were a dark nut brown but the other was a dark bloody red. Where they like that before?

Chopper closed the boys eyes and looked up at zoro with worry marring his face "what is he?"

zoro sighed "I don't know , but the wound on his chest is far stranger that his eyes."

The doctor looked doubtful at that statement before his eyes slowly travelled to the bloodied bandages on the boys chest.

he nodded resolutely and reached out with shaking hooves before he slowly peeled back the already cut bandages , when he saw the gaping bloody hole his fur stood on end.

"w w what h happened to h him?!" chopper stuttered with panic.

I'm not sure but I think he was attacked by very strong demons , there was another boy near by but he was dead by time I got there." zoro stated bluntly.

Chopper frowned at this " still he should be dead right now , no human could possibly survive a wound like that." he said softly.

zoro looked impassively at the small doctor and sat back in his spot on the floor. he watched as the doctor once again began to inspect the boy , this time he cleaned around the hole and prepped him for surgery but froze as he heard a small noise coming from beneath him, he leaped backwards as the half dead boy sat bolt up right with wide wild eyes.

"HYAAAA! zzoro his awake!" chopper squealed as he ran to the furthest corner of the room and stood there shaking while he watched the wide eyed boy warily .

luffy locked eyes with a shocked (that rimed XD) zoro , he just stared at the green haired male for a moment before he tried to say something but all that came out was a scratchy rasp. The boy sat there breathing heavily and still staring at zoro with those strange eyes.

he opened and closed his mouth again before he finally found his voice "hun...gryy" he gasped desperately.

zoros frown deepened "what?"

"hu...ngry!.." the boy snarled his brown and red eyes flashing dangerously .

before zoro could blink he was being held by the throat and pressed into the wall , he was at least two feet off the ground and could feel sharp nails digging into his neck . he looked down at his attacker , luffy was staring up at him like he was starving . He leaned forward towards zoros neck but zoro found that he couldn't move at all. he felt hot breath ghost against his throat , a wet tongue trailed from his jaw to his collar bone and zoro shuddered at the feeling , his eyes widened as twin points punctured his skin , shivers ran through his body at the feeling.

luffy moaned against zoros skin as he swallowed mouthfuls of blood , he pulled the others body towards him and bit down harder causing his fangs to go deeper in zoros flesh.

zoro gasped at the feeling of having luffys fangs in his neck , the feeling was strange and addictive . Zoro blinked as he realised just what position he was in , he hastily shoved the starved half boy away from him , he gripped his bloody neck and glared at the boy.

luffys eyes had completely changed , both of them were luminous red and glinting hungrily , he snarled at zoro showing a set of deathly sharp canines that shined slightly in the light.

zoro stepped backwards into a defensive stance "luffy , im warning you don't do this , I don't want to hurt you more than you already are ."

luffy took no head in his warning and leapt towards him with amazing speed , but zoro was faster he gripped luffy by both arms and twisted them around his back successfully immobilizing him for the moment.

"chopper! don't you have something to put him to sleep?!" zoro yelled at the shivering reindeer , chopper looked at zoro with wide eyes before the haze left them and he nodded , quickly looking around he soon located a large syringe filled with light blue liquid.

zoro felt the body in his arms suddenly still , he looked down and saw that luffys eyes had gone impossibly wide as he spotted the syringe , his pupils had turned to slits and his breathing had ceased altogether , for some reason it made zoros heart hurt to see the boy like this.

luffy started to struggle desperately again "n-no no" he whispered "not that , not AGAIN!" he screamed "please no! please!"

chopper didn't listen to the struggling boys begging , luffy pulled back from chopper as he reached luffy with the injection in his hooves.

zoro felt something incredibly powerful start to grow from inside the boy " chopper , I don't think this is a good idea"

chopper wasn't listening , the massive amount of power grew even further as chopper tried to grab at luffys wrist.

all of a sudden the power erupted "I said NO!" luffy roared and the power flowed of him in great waves , the doctor fell to the ground his eyes empty and his mouth hanging open . zoro felt his heart skip a beat and his head went all fuzzy , it was hard to see , everything had blurred. his arms went numb and his hold on luffy loosened enough for the boy to jump to the opposite side of the room,

zoro held the sides of his head as pain splintered through his brain , he tried to look up but everything was still blurry . he took a few deep calming breaths and soon the pain had ebbed away into a dull ache .

luffy was on the opposite side of the room breathing heavily , with his eyes going in and out of focus . zoro shakily stood up and looked at the tired boy.

luffy looked back at him blearily and in the next second his knees had buckled and he was falling to the floor with a thump , he was unconscious before he touched the ground. zoro walked towards him cautiously , he kneeled next to the unconscious boy and just looked at him , at his tired face and his messy hair , he looked at the scar under his eye and all the bruises framing his face . he slowly lifted a hand to the boys hair and swept it back from his now peaceful face , luffy didn't stir at the gentle touches nor did he stir when zoro picked him up and placed him on the now devastatingly messy bed.

zoro left him there to wake up the comatose doctor , he shook him not so gently "chopper wake up , you still need to help this kid"

chopper slowly came to and lifted his heavy head "wha? ... ZORO YOUR BLEEDING!" chopper yelled and zoro flinched at the loud noise still having a massive head ache.

"never mind me , his more important and any way I can take care of myself " zoro huffed indignantly .

chopper didn't look convinced , but soon made up his mind that luffy was more important at the moment "fine , but once im done with him your mine!"

zoro sighed "yeah yeah" he went about looking in the cubards until he found a white first aid box at he back of one , he picked up a small hand held mirror on the way as well , soon he was back to his spot on the floor . he looked at the bite wound on his neck noting how it was already healing . _damn he bit really deep! _zoro thought , he glared at the bite and then doused it with anti bacterial , he hissed at the sting but got on with it any way. he bandaged from his neck across his chest so that it would be secure. once he was done he just watched as chopper finally got on with the surgery , he had to clean everything again and then sew all the iner wounds shut first before he finished by sewing the skin back together.

once everything was done chopper walked over to zoro then slumped down next to him , it was fair to say that all of them were fairly exhausted.

chopper looked up at zoro " hey zoro , can I sleep now?"

the green haired male looked down at the furry doctor and grunted "yeah , I guess"

zoro looked towards the hospital bed expecting to see a sleeping body there but was instead met by to wide brown eyes staring at him intently.

the boy tilted his head slightly " naa , im hungry." he said simply

not again.

**well um yeah there you have it (FINALLY) I am truly ashamed that this took so damn long , GAWD .**

**any way its done , got a bit of zolu action I there (not really)**

**well tell me what u think creative critism is always welcome , also suggestions would be helpful and thx for reading!**

**even though this is only the second chapter im still quite proud of this and my self.**

**until the next chappie , love u all xoxo**

** bye bye**


End file.
